I'll Follow You Until You Love Me
by SaiyukiSucker
Summary: Sequel to 'Love Your Biggest Fan' Allen was right when he thought Howard Link was crazy, but he didn't think things would turn out this. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. KandaxAllen one sided LinkxAllen
1. Shut Up and Let Me Go

A/N: The sequel to 'Love Your Biggest Fan'. WOO! This is inspired by Lady Gaga's 'Paparazzi'.

* * *

{_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_}

Allen was scared. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't see anything, he didn't hear anything, and he didn't know how long he had been tied up. His arms were tied up to what felt like a bed post and they were starting to go numb. Allen heard a creak from far away.

"I'm home!" A voice yelled out.

"Mnnh! Mnnh mnnnh!" Allen tried to yell, but there was a cloth shoved in his mouth. Allen heard another creak, but this time it was closer.

"Hey Allen, did you miss me?"

-#-

"Where the fuck is he?" A long, raven haired man asked his red head companion.

"How'm I supposed to know? Did ya try callin' his cell?" The red head asked. The raven haired man punched the other in his shoulder.

"Do I look stupid to you? Of course I did!" The raven haired man yelled.

"Maybe he went to Cross'. Or maybe he went to talk to Bak about his next show. Don't worry so much Yuu." The red head replied. Yuu cracked his knuckles.

"You better be right, Lavi."

{_Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_}

Allen felt tears spill from his eyes when he felt the man that had walked into the room started to touch his body in ways he didn't even want Kanda touching him.

"Don't cry Allen. You'll make the blindfold wet." The voice said softly.

"Mnnh, mnh mnnnh. Mnnnnnnh!" Allen yelled around the cloth in his mouth. He felt arms wrap around his body. Allen tried to wiggle out of the grip.

"Stop that Allen." The voice commanded. Allen tried to give him the finger. "That's not nice Allen. You should say sorry."

"Mnnnh mnnh mnnnh mnnh!" Allen yelled again. The man took the cloth off of Allen and threw only the floor beside the bed.

"Are you better now Allen?" The voice asked. Allen bit his lip as he tried to think of what to say next.

"Things would be much better if I could….you know….._see_." Allen replied. The blindfold was taken off and Allen blinked a few times to get his eyes use to the light. "That's much better."

"You're so beautiful Allen." Allen flinched when the blonde in front of him kissed his cheek. Then moved down to his chin, then up to his lips. Allen felt like throwing up. The other man's lips were chapped and obviously not trained.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Allen asked when the blonde got off the bed.

"I am Howard Link. And I want to make you mine. I will do anything to make you love me." The blonde replied. Allen looked confused, then his eyes widened.

"You're that freak that keeps sending me love letters!" Allen shouted earning a hard smack across the face.

"I am not a freak! I love you! And I know you feel the same way! Don't you dare disrespect me!" Link yelled letting a few tears fall from his eyes. He rubbed them away with the back of his hand. "You don't understand what it's like loving someone for so long and having them not acknowledges that they love you back!"

"I would acknowledge it if I loved you but I don't!"

_{Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi}_

"Allen I'm trying to be nice, please don't struggle." Link said as he tried to undress Allen. Allen kept wiggling and thrashing about. He couldn't let this man have his way with him. Even if it would save his life, he wouldn't let anyone but Kanda touch him.

"If you were really being nice you would let me go and not do this." Allen replied and got a smack across the face. Allen looked at Link and saw him crying again. Allen sighed and stopped moving. Link hugged Allen around his waist and rested his head on Allen's chest.

"I'm sorry Allen. I love you, don't make me hurt you." Link whispered and dug his face into Allen's bare chest. Allen couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Link. This man loved him so much, and Allen knew he would never love him back. Allen didn't really know how Link felt, but he could imagine.

* * *

A/N: i hope you like the first chapter! :) please review


	2. I Know Where He Is

A/N: I are so sorry for not updating in so long! I hope this chapter makes up for that ;)

Usuilove21: I thought that this song would go perfect with the plot!

Zenigami: I know, poor Link. And thank you! I'm really happy that you loved it :D

Neko's Revenge: I'm happy you like it.

YukiaSmith01: I'M SORRY! But he had to be pervy! And who doesn't like stalkers?

waterlit: Yush the emotion's will grow much stronger as the story progresses.

Kichou: Thank you ^_^

* * *

{we are the crowd, we're c-coming out

got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you

it's so magical, we'd be so fantastic}

"That's the fucking problem; I_ don't_ _know where the fuck he is_!" Kanda yelled into his cellphone. He was sitting in his living room with Lavi and he was talking to some idiotic woman. Lavi had suggested that Kanda wait to call the police just in case Allen had gone to visit a friend or family member. They waited three days before calling all of Allen's friends and Allen's father. All of them had said that they hadn't seen Allen and this made Kanda panic even more.

"Well Mr. Kanda, when was the last time you saw him?" The woman on the phone asked. Kanda growled and gripped his cellphone tighter.

"I already explained this to you, _six_ times. I last saw him_ three fucking days ago_." Kanda tried to stay calm, but this bitch was really pissing him off. Lavi took Kanda's free hand in his and squeezed it so tight his finger nails cut Kanda's skin. Kanda ignored it and waited for the woman to speak again.

"Alright, Mr. Kanda we will issue a search team to go out and look for him. We will call you back if we get any more information. For now I would advise you not doing anything rash. If you have to, stay at a friend's house and have them watch you. Have a nice day." The woman disconnected the call and Kanda threw his phone on the ground.

"As if I'm going to have a nice fucking day; I just filed a missing person's report for my fucking boyfriend over the goddamn phone." Kanda muttered to himself and stood up. Lavi ran a hand through his hair and crossed his legs.

"The only thing that I can't figure out is how no one saw Allen leaving. Fans are all over the place and there wasn't a single person that saw him leave or walk away with someone." Lavi said and scratched his head. Kanda frowned and started to think. Lavi was right, how was it that _no one_ saw Allen? He tightened his hair in its ponytail and stomped his foot. He walked into the kitchen and went over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. He closed the door and opened the top to take a sip when a piece of paper on the counter caught his eye. Kanda put his water down and picked up the paper. He read what was on it then suddenly crinkled it up and threw it down.

"Son of a bitch!" Kanda yelled and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. Lavi stood up and looked at his friend in confusion at the sudden outburst.

"I know where Allen is."

-#-

"This is very good." Allen commented as he and Link ate dinner. They were eating at the dinner table in Link's kitchen. Allen was surprised at how good the food was, considering how it looked. Link's face seemed to glow at the complement and they enjoyed the rest of their dinner in almost complete silence. Once they were done Allen suggest that they take a bath.

"You can go first." Link said as he put away the rest of the extra food that he and Allen hadn't eaten. Allen shook his head and poked Link's shoulder.

"We can take one together, I don't mind." Allen replied and yawned. Link blushed and hurried to put the food away. He and Allen got towels and went into the bathroom. Link started the water and then they both started to strip themselves of their clothes. Allen took off his shirt and then realized he still had on his necklace that Kanda had given him when they first started going out. He told Link he would put it in the bedroom and come right back. Link hesitated but allowed it none the less. Allen ran out of the bathroom and into Link's bedroom and took off the necklace. He looked at it once more and set it down on the bed. He smiled as thoughts of he and Kanda filled his mind.

"I miss you, Yu." Allen whispered to himself. He heard a rattling sound coming from somewhere in the room and he looked around. He heard it again and looked over at the closet. It happened once more and out of curiosity he walked over. He heard it get more violent so he opened the closet doors. Allen fell back as he stared at the sight of two young girls tied up sitting on the closet floor. One had blonde hair and a bandage covering one of her eyes, and the other had red hair and odd green colored marks going down her bare stomach. Both girls were wear very little clothing and shivered at the slight breeze that rolled in. Allen looked at the door and quickly untied both girls and grabbed two of the shirts from inside the closet. He handed the shirts to the girls and they happily put them on. Allen looked at the door once more before whispering to the girls;

"I want you two to leave here. Go to the police and tell them that I, Allen Walker, am being held here against my will and that you two were kidnapped as well." Both girls nodded and quietly left the room. Allen ran back into the bathroom and saw Link was already in the bath. Allen took off his remaining clothing and got into the bath with Link. Link stared at Allen for a moment and then went back to bathing himself. Allen stayed silent and hoped that the girls would get to police okay. Link got out of the bathtub and rinsed himself off. He was about to go dry off with hi towel but Allen grabbed his hand. Link turned around slightly confused and Allen handed him the sponge.

"Wash my back?" Allen asked and put his hands together in a pleading fashion. Link nodded and Allen turned his back to him and Let himself get scrubbed.

{leather and jeans, garage glamorous

not sure what it means but this photo of us

it don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights

'cause you know that baby I}

Allen had been making sure that Link stayed as far away from the closet as possible. He didn't want the man to find out about what he did. Who knows what Link would do if he found out. He had asked Link to help him bath, to help him dry off, to help dress him, to snuggle with him while they watched t.v., and currently to hold him close as they slept. Allen was feeling bad that he was toying with the man emotions, but it was for his own good. It did feel awkward to have another man's arms wrapped around him though. Allen excused it and let himself fall asleep in the other's arms.

-#-

"I've been tryin' ta tell ya! It's a creepy guy wit dots on his head like this." A young girl with red hair said to a police officer who was kneeling in front of her and another girl with blonde hair. The girl was using her index and middle finger to point at where the dots on the man's forehead she was describing. The police officer nodded and asked her for more detail.

"Neh Yu, are you sure you know where he is?" Lavi asked and shoved his hands in his pockets. He and Kanda were about to walk into the police station and Lavi was starting to doubt his older friend.

"Just trust me you stupid rabbit." Kanda replied and walked past the police officer who was talking to the younger girls.

"He's got another guy ther' too! He got white hair, and he said his name was Allen Walker."

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUN! Cliffhanger! I'm really not good with these. Was it good? Yeah? Please review!


End file.
